The Miraculous Children
by AkiraFowl
Summary: Future and The present are connected and this time they aren't alone because the miraculous children,Hugo,Louis and Emma are there .More romance,more adventures,more magic and definitely more miracles are happening.What will happen?What are the miracles in front of them?and who are these miraculous children?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Akira. This is my first fan fiction and I'm so excited about not English so I may have some grammatical mistakes. I would be happy if you help me for more progress. Hope you enjoy it.

Stay miraculous!

'The Miraculous Children'

Chapter 1:( Adrien's pov.)

-um…A….Adrien….I…lo….love…you! since we…met….you are a good guy…and..

I look at her in wonder, Marinette Dupain-Cheng,a girl who is behind me is in love with me. That explains her strange behavior, her nonsense talking and those photos on her wall. She isn't just into fashion, oh God, what am I supposed to do? She is just a friend (hehehehe!) and I have no feelings for her. By looking at her bluebell eyes you can see that its waiting for answers. I open my mouth to talk but she says: "I…know..that I'm not as good as you but…it was..bothering me, and since its summer…I ..figured it is the best timing."

I look at her again and say in a very stressing voice:" I'm so…so..sorry... so sorry but I love someone else. you are an amazing and talented girl but.. I can't return your feelings."

-I know…(tears appear on her face)I have to !

-MARINETTE ….wait!..what have I done?

Plagg comes out and says:" even I know what you've done. You rejected her."

-really funny! I hope she doesn't get akumatized.

-come on, you should follow may happen!

\- Hawkmouth hasn't send any akumas for two weeks.

_maybe he has bigger plans. we have to ..

-I'm positive that there people who could have gotten akumatized by now.

\- either you go or I take out your miraculous!

-Plagg, claws..

I see a shadow getting closer to me. It looks like a girl….she couldn't be akumatized this soon.

It says:" I know what you are thinking, Adrien Agreste but this isn't about you! Its about future. A future that has to change and I know it will."

-Marinette..this isn't you. please listen.

-I'm not Marinette! I'm a blackish!

-listen Marinette..

-GOD…blackish! it is blackish you silly! I'm neither her nor an akumatized villain. IM LADYBUG AND CHATNOIR NEW ENEMY! TELL THEM IM COMING!

And it disappears. what was that thing?

27 years later,2045:(no ones pov.)

Adrien wakes up in horror and wakes his wife and says:" Marinette…it happened again."

-The dreams?

-Yes. I think its coming back.

-wake up the boys and Emma. It can't be a coincidence.

How was it? Hope you liked it! Don't forget to post your reviews! As ladybug says, Bug out!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I'm back with a new chapter. I just wanted to tell you that since it goes to the present and future, I will let you know. And to my friend, don't post reviews with my computer!

Thank you!

Chapter 2:

2045, (Older Adrien's pov):

-wake up the boys and Emma. It can't be a coincidence.

I get out of the bed and wash my face. I feel sth in my heart just like the last times but this time it was different, like it was really happening to me. Marinette has the same dreams but I'm pretty sure none of them were like this. I take a deep breath and get out and hear Marinette saying:" Remember to put a GPS in our sons!" and I say:"Ok…wait!..what?"

-Those two were apparently bored in 5 am, so they thought to go for a fly!

-uhh…They did it again. Not in the mood to fight but I really have to have a conversation with those two. How about Emma?

-Well our daughter is half awake.

-and what do you mean by that?

-means she isn't talking unless she has her tea.

I smile at her. Who would have thought that my just friend was also my ladybug? Either way, my life with her is the best thing in my life.

Hugo's pov:

-hush Louis, They might hear you.

-come on Hugo, you know they aren't awake…

And I hear my mother saying in a little angry voice:"well..well..our boys are back!"

I look at Louis but before I say a word he says:" It was all his fault. I told him not to go but he didn't listen."

-What? Mom don't listen to him. It was his idea.

And then I hear dad's voice saying:" Stop it, both of you! We don't care whose idea was that. I clearly remember that I…We forbidden you to go flying."

I look at him. How could they be so mean? They can't possibly expect us to be their good little boy. So I say: "Why did you forbid us? YOU know we like it!" Then I look at them, waiting for them to get angrier but Mom comes near me and says:" we didn't forbid flying, we simply asked you to do it in the night, so no one sees you."

Dad comes near and says:" This conversation can wait! Right now we have a bigger problem."

2018, (Marinette's pov):

I run into my home and go right upstairs and cry. Oh, how I wish I never told him about my crush. What was I thinking the other day? I shouldn't have listened to Alya or my mom or dad. Back then I thought that I may have a chance with him but now everything is strange. Next week the summer classes will start and I don't even know how to face him. UHHHHHHHHHHH! Then I hear Tikki, my kwami, saying:" Keep calm Marinette, I know it's hard but nothing worth your tears!"

-Thanks Tikki but I need some alone time.

I go to my balcony and try to stop the tears and then I hear a whoosh! I look back and don't see anybody, must be a bird or sth. I look at the sky to just calm myself but I can't stop, Then I hear a sharp male voice that says:' Looks like I'm here in a bad time!" It looks like chatnoir so without looking back I yell:" go away chatnoir. I'm not in the mood!"

-Really? Does my voice remind you of chatnoir?

I want to turn back but I can't. The shadow looks like him too and as I turn back, I say again:" Stop this kitty. You are scaring me."

-Do I?

To be continued…

Did you like it? I'm a fan of this kinda writing, more miracles are coming out. By the way, I will clarify the miraculous children looks later and the flying part. See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody, how are you guys? Here is another chapter of the miraculous children. You know the first chapters are a little slow but after some parts it would be surprising.

-Chapter 3:(someone's pov)

\- Really? Does my voice remind you of chatnoir?

She says with horror:" Stop this kitty. You are scaring me."

-Do I?

She turns back and says:" What?...where?...how?Adam?(so we now know it is Adam's pov)

-Hey cousin! You ok?

She comes closer and hugs me, just a second later I realize that she is crying. I look at her and say:" What's wrong Marinette?"

-I….I…I'm not well!

-I can see that, what has happened?

She starts talking as fast as possible and I listen to her so I could help her. You see, I'm a psychologist and I'm used to it but none of them really make me sad, of course Marinette is different. I'm not actually listening as a real psychologist but as a older brother because me and her grew up together. I'm also used to help her at any time but when I got 20 and she was about 7, I moved to Canada and really couldn't come back. It has been seven years that I see her in person (Adam is 27 and Marinette is 14(in episode 4, season 2)) and really didn't expect her like this. She is still talking, I wonder how long someone can talk. I really don't know why that boy, Adrien Agreste which his name is so familiar to me, did that. I hear she says:" It just hurts so much.

-Sure it does.

\- Do I need to remind you that you are a psychologist? Help me with your tricks!

-They are meant to be used on people who can't help themselves alone, not you. You are much stronger.

She fakes a smile and says:" Thanks, you are a real help. By the way are you here?"

-Did you get upset that I wasn't your Chatnoir?

\- NO ,Wait, WHAT? You sound like him and…he is usually here in the right time and…

-Right time?

-uh, you know the times I'm extremely sad or excited. He is a good listener. of course not as good as you!

-Thanks. Being like a superhero means a lot to me.

-You are always me hero!

-Merci, do you rather….what? Being alone or joining us for lunch?

-A little alone time I suppose!

-Sure. By the way you owe me 200 bucks.

-For what?

-Look I make money by listening to people and I did the same for you!

-Hahaha! You are so funny!

2045 :( Louis pov)

Everything that dad is talking about is kinda weird, strange somehow but strange things keep happening to us since we really aren't a normal family. I mean mom and dad are Ladybug and Chatnoir and our grandfather as it turns out Hawkmouth and us. We call ourselves the miraculous children not because we are the children of two miraculous holders but because before me and Hugo were born, Grandpa wished for grandma's return and the price wasn't a bad thing. When we were born we both had the ladybug and Chatnoir's miraculous power and four years after that Emma got the other powers left from the miraculous bomb(The day grandpa wished.).So life isn't normal but we got through it and mom and dad really try hard to keep these powers a secret from the universe.

Anyway, the blackishes seems to make us all sorts of problems and we haven't been able to destroy them somehow. Of course uncle Dimitry found out a way to stop them but not for a long time. As I'm thinking about all of this I hear my dad saying:" That means we are going to the past to save ourselves and you people are staying here."

Emma says:" What?You can't go! What about us?"

Mom says in a kind voice:" I know it may be hard but we have to go."

And Hugo says:" But you wanted to help uncle Dimitry And Dad and Miss Iman were supposed to go to China to search for the book."

-I know but this is way important and we need to leave but you three need to help your uncle. He will need your help.

I say:" But mom, Don't you think it is a trap? Maybe they want to kill you! It is better for us to go."

Dad says:" I don't want to lose you three and …We cant possibly send you there. It is too dangerous."

-But father, you have done these things before and..

-No one had the power to kill me but these things can.

-But…Our powers are always with us, What if you get detransformed?

-You don't have to worry…

Hugo says:" BUT YOU CANT GO!"

-We can and we are. There is no doubt in it.

-Ah…you never care about our opinions father!

-Hugo, You can't talk to your father that way! Of course I care about you!

-No, You are just like Gabriel Agreste!

-that's it, go to your room.

I say:" He is right. You never listen."

-YOU TOO LOUIS!

At last Emma says:" I'll go with them. Let's go Louis, Hugo."

And we leave, they can't go, They can't leave us. What can we do?

Thank you for reading this chapter. It took a little too much but here it is. By the way how was episode 17?I like Marc, How about you?


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody, I've been meaning to post another chapter but who has the time?

Stay miraculous!

2045 :( Emma's pov)

Well that was harsh, I wonder what happens next. We can't let them go! They are near to a breakthrough and they want to leave for a mission that we can easily handle, there must be sth we can do but what. We go to Hugo's room and seat on the bed. Louis turns up the TV to play some video games. Those always cheer all of us up, especially Hugo. Louis gives him the control and says:" Here, Let's play a little. You always feel better after going to the digital world."

-Not in the mood Louis! (Hugo says)

-Look I know you are sad but you were so bad with him.

-Yeah, like you were any good.

-Hey, I GOT YOUR BACK!

-Ok but don't tell me what I did whether was wrong or not.

I say this as I look at their eyes:" it was definitely wrong you two. They are our parents, we are allowed to disagree with them not to force them to do what we think is right."

-Come on Emma, We all know that this is the wrong thing to do. They know it too, Right Hugo?

Hugo looks at me and says:" Of course I know! They are so selfish like…"

-No Hugo! YOU ARE THE SELFISH ONE! You must know that you aren't always right! You too Louis! They both love us and care about us! You can't just think you are better!

-OH EMMA! You know nothing!

-I hate both of you! Can't you just be nicer? Can't you give them hope before they go? I don't want older brothers! I hate you two!

Hugo's pov:

Emma never talked to us that way. She always said that she is proud of having and us and she loves her family. She is only ten but she is wiser than anyone. I shouldn't have talked like that. I was JUST SAD AND …I DON'T KNOW WHAT WAS I THINKING! I look at Louis and see how strange he is looking at her. I go closer and hug my little sister and say:" I'm so sorry Emma. I'm just upset but you know that we have to help. They can't do it without us. WE have to help"

She sniffs and says:" I know."

Louis says:" Well now that we cleared that up, I may have an idea."

2018(Adrien's pov)

-Plagg, what was that thing?

-No idea kid. I've never seen such a thing!

-This must be Hawkmouth plan! The one I got suspicious about. We should tell ladybug!

-You can say it tonight at patrol, now you have to clean up your mess!

-Right! Plagg claws…

Then I hear Nathalie saying:" Adrien, What are you doing here? Come on. You'll be late for your photo shot."

-But…

-Come on Adrien. We should go.

Crab, All I want right now is to transform but sth keeps happening like I Shouldn't do it. I follow her. I will visit her tomorrow. I hope!

Two weeks later(still 2018 and Adrien's pov):

It has been about a week since we started the summer classes. I thought that they are made for the next year but the mayor thought that it is important to learn how to defend ourselves and how to behave when an akuma comes. Lucky for me, the class isn't optional and everyone who attend this school have to come, even the elementary ones!

The school has been kinda good but what bothers me is Marinette. She doesn't talk to me and runs away when I get close to her. I didn't mean to push her away. Oh how if I could take that moment back, maybe things would've been different.

Any way I see three new kids at school, so I go toward them and say:" Hello. My name is Adrien Agreste. welcome."

The boy with green eyes and brown hair says:" Hey! My name is Louis .This is my twin brother Hugo and my little sister, Emma."

_You guys are new, right?

The boy with blue eyes and brown hair named Hugo says:" What was your first clue?"

The little girl with dark brown hair and green eyes named Emma says:" HUGO!"

-Sorry! I'm not in my best mood.

Louis smiles and says:" sorry. He had an argument with our father and he isn't very good, right?"

-yeah! Again sorry.

I smile at them and say:" No problem. I have a hard time with my father too. They sometimes get a little hard to talk to, don't you agree?"

-True. Can we know where the principal's office is?

-Sure. Go upstairs and turn right.

Emma gives me a brief smile and says:" Thank you da…Adrien. See ya!"

I wave goodbye at them. What a weird family they are. I kinda like them.

Hugo's pov:

-Sorry guys, I shouldn't have done that. I lost my cool.

-It is ok. Lucky you ne and Emma cleaned up the mess.

Emma says with a big smile:" Who could've believe that daddy is so cute?"

I look at her:" Who could've thought we would come this far?'

And we smile at one another and enter the office. I have a strange feeling about this mission.

How was it? I will tell you how did they get to the past .And I think is good for you to know that Emma and Louis have blonde hair and Hugo has the same color like his mother. They are wearing wigs.

Love you.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everybody, it has been a while since I write anything. I had exams and I ran out of ideas for a while but here I am with a new chapter.

I hope you enjoy it.

….

Chapter 5 :( Louis pov)

If it wasn't for Sky we would never be here. She is so perfect and nice and…..oh for Gods Sake, snip out of it! you are in a mission not in a romantic date with her!

And thanks to Hugo we convinced the principle to accept us as the students.

I hear Hugo saying:" Are you paying attention lover boy?"

-I WASN'T DAYDRERAMIHNG!

-Sure you weren't! It was me but you woke mu up.

-YOU….what did you say?

-For the third time, we need to go to the classroom.

-Uh, ok!

I look at Emma searching sth in her tablet so I look at it and say:" What are you looking at so seriously?"

She turns her head towards me and smiles and says:" I want to create a folder of clues, notes and reports so we could help Uncle Dmitri to catch that blackish maker."

-Blackish maker?

-yeah! He told me to find clues about it.

-How come he didn't tell me?

-Idk….But I can handle it.

-Let me see it.

Hugo grabs my arm and says: "stop it! She doesn't have to tell you everything!"

-Well I want to know.

-You are so impatient. The time will come.

Marinette pov:

I have managed to avoid Adrien in this days but I can't keep up. How am I supposed to change everything? Now Marinette take a deep breath and go inside.

Finally I enter the class room and see some new student. Who are these people? I go to Alya and sit near her. Then I say:" Hey ALYA! Where is your cousin, Lyra?"

-oh hi Mari! She got sick.

-Ohh…I hope she gets better….By the way who are those three?

She turns back and look at them but before she could say a word Rose jumps in front of us and says:" aren't they cute? Especially the taller boy with blue eyes! he looks so dreamy!"

I chuckle and say:" He is exactly the same as the other boy except the eyes, How come the blue eyed one is more handsome?"

Then I hear a voice saying:" Thanks. It is good to know that girls talk about your handsomeness!"

-UHHHHHHHH! What …Whattt…..

He smiles and says:" sorry, I didn't mean to scare you or…?

The one with green eyes says:" or listen to ?right Hugo?"

Rose says:" ohhh! You two are so nice!"

The boy named Hugo says:" Thank you Madame Ro..Ra…The girl I've never seen before?"

The young girl comes and says:" Really that is what you got?...Hey my name is Emma and you guys met my brothers ,Hugo and Louis."

I shake hands with them while Alya says:" Hey you guys are the fan of ladybug and chatnoir?"

Louis nods and says:" They are so good and talented. Their life must be so interesting."

well you are wrong, My life isn't interesting at all. I don't know about chat but mine isn't. I wish it was but it isn't. Im just a normal girl with a normal life.

Emma says:"I'm not surer about that. Those two maybe normal people with normal life like us!"

Well that girl can read my mind. She continues:" I mean she could be here too."

Chloe comes and says:" Yeah sure maybe Mari-trash is Ladybug! Right Sabrina?"

OH!I wish I could kill Chloe right now, if only she knew she would regret it all. Then Hugo smirks and says:" Don't you think that this nickname is so harsh? Kinda like you."

Everybody laughs and Chloe says in anger:" You know who my father is?"

-I'M truly aware of that but…

Emma jumps into the conversation and says:" OK…Stop it. we wouldn't want any akumatizations, do we?"

-God no!

-Sorry miss Bourgeois!

Well that girl can really handle situations perfectly !I see Adrien coming inside the classroom and waves at me.

Adrien pov:

I wave at Marinette but she looks away. Uh…I don't know what to do? As Miss Bustier comes in she says:" Well everybody, Today is a another great day to start the day don't you think?"

We all say:" Yes Miss Bustier!"

Suddenly the class smart board comes down and a black thing like the one I saw before .I dint see it from the last time. HOW CAN IT BE?

It says:" Let's play a little a game shall we? I hunt, You RUN! ok?"

…..

SO it hunts and we run, Right? Who is excited for the next chapter?


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone, I'm back with a new chapter. Please give me reviews to see how I can get better. Enjoy.

…

Chapter 6(Adrien's pov):

It says:" Let's play a little a game shall we? I hunt, You RUN! Ok?"

All of the students start yelling and screaming while Miss Bustier says:" Everybody calm down, Ladybug and chatnoir will save us all. now all of you, go to your houses for your safety."

Chloe rushes to the door and screams with that annoying voice of her:" IT DOESN'T ARE WE GONNA DO?DADDY….WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Miss Bourgeois," Louis says with a calm voice" I'm pretty sure if he were here he couldn't do anything."

-WHAT? Are you saying that my dad is incapable of opening a door?

-Yes…Yes, he is. I mean you can't open it either.

"Hey everybody, we have to open that door." Alya says as she moves toward the door knob and pulls it in and out but nothing! Literally nothing. That is when we hear a whoosh, the whole class turns back and see that darky thing. It says:" This is the first challenge, get out of the class! But only two people in this class can open it. find them." And it vanishes.

Nino says:" That was odd, most akumatized villain want ladybug and Chatnoir's miraculous."

"That's it! it wants ladybug and chatnoir" Alya says in a excited voice.

-But didn't you hear says they are in our class, pretty sure none of us…

And the door opens, we look and see Hugo standing in front of it. He says:"What? The door is open now. Are you waiting for?"

"How did you open it?, "I say "how…it…how?"

-I don't just opened. Come on lets go.

-It cannot just open.

-Maybe I was the one.

"Maybe "I mumble but I was pretty sure that I had to open it, it was like it was calling me.

Marinette's pov:

I felt like I was the one who had to open it. I think it was calling me, maybe it was just a feeling I had bot…it was so real. Everyone rush out and only I say to Hugo: "Thanks."

He gives me a familiar smile as he closes the door behind him.

Hugo's pov:

I give her a smile. Her face reminds me of my childhood.

Flash back (or maybe flash forward in the present people? And Hugo is about six in whatever this is.)

As mother comes in with all sort of things in her hand, I say:" hey mother."

-Hey darling. How are you?

-Fine. What are these things?

-Mommy's…wo..wo..

And she trips over the desk, I use the shield to avoid her falling and go to her.

-Are you ok mother?

-Yes. Thank you.

And I smile at her. She laughs and says:" oh your smile is so much like tour father as chatnoir."

I laugh and hug her tidily.

End of flashback.

The blackish reappears and says:" Well first level is out. See you guys for event number two, Good luck."

Mother yells: "who are you? What do you want?"

The blackish comes down and says: "Your life!"

-WHAT? What do you mean?

It caresses her cheek and says:" You destroyed my future, So I'm going to destroy you."

I pull her to myself and say:" leave her alone."

-Sure thing but one day there won't be anyone to save you, Not even this charming boy.

Emma steps out and says:" You'd better get out of here before I punch you in face."

-What a brave girl!

"You haven't seen her brave part" Louis says with the smile I named" The ridicule smile."

-See you people later.

And it vanishes again. Miss Lahiffe(Alya married to Nino) says:" That was extremely brave of you guys!"

Miss Lavillant(Rose) says in a joyful voice:" Especially you Emma, I couldn't have talked to him that way."

"Thank you aun..rose. Clearly you don't have two older brothers."

-That was harsh emem!

-Truth hurts Louis.

I look at my mother and say:" Are you ok?"

-Her eyes are somehow different, She nods and says:" f..f..fi..fine."

And she passes out in my arms, I yell:" we need help here." And we need it fast.

…...

How was it?Just to know Hugo is a polte boy and calls everyone by their family see what has happened to Marinette.

Bug out!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everybody, since the schools are starting soon,I'm not sure when I can update. Love you all!

…..

Chapter 7:(Marinette pov)

Darkness….fear….pain…sadness…loneliness….are all I can feel….are all I can see…I don't know….what im cold….why everything is sad…why do I feel heartbroken….

 _I'm so…so..Sorry_

This voice…...

 _So sorry…._

Adrien's voice…..

 _But I love someone else_.

Please….I don't want to hear it….

 _You are an amazing and talented girl_

I don't want to hear it….

 _But.._

I don't want to remember all this again…..

 _I can't return your feelings._

Why couldn't he return my feelings? what is so wrong about me? why couldn't he love me?

… _Marinette…Marinette…wake up….._

I open my eyes and see everyone above me.

Emma's pov:

She opens her eyes and says in a weak voice:" What…happened?"

I give her a brief smile and say:" Nothing really. You just passed out. Everything is fine."

"FINE?" Aunt Alya says in an angry voice." She just passed out. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT THING?"

-Relax…It was just a blackish. a weak one apparently.

-WHAT ARE YOU SAYING EMMA?

-All I'm saying is that she is completely fine.

-She almost died!

Hugo gets up and says:" No she was just afraid..Low blood pressure or sth, we better give her some space. Can someone bring her some water?"

Dad goes to the classroom and brings his bottle and sits next to mom, he opens the bottle and says:" Are you ok?"

Adrien's pov:

She nods and reaches to take the bottle…her hand are trembling. I just look at her in a worry face, get a little closer to her and hug her. She doesn't say a word so I whisper:" It's over. Everything is fine. I got you." She looks a little relived and says:" Than you Adrien."

-Anytime Marinette. Here.

I say this as I give her the bottle and look at her, She drinks it all and says:" I'm much better, Thank you."

Louis kneels down and gives him a smile as he says:" Do you want something sweet?"

-Yeah. Sure.

He gives her a piece of chocolate and she takes it with pleasure, everyone is looking at her but don't say a word about the incident until Chloe says:" Why do you care what happed to mari-trash? The thing almost killed me….."

-it didn't even get near you Chloe.

-Adrikids…it wanted to..I'm sure.

Hugo says, a little bit an a angry voice:" The only one who wants to kill you is me and I am capable of doing it too!"

Everybody gasped! Alix says:" You are amazing boy, I enjoyed it!"

As Chloe started all those stuff about her father being the mayor and this, I offer Marinette my hand and help her stand on her feet and say:"Better?"

She gives me a smile and says:" much better."

-will you ever forgive me?

-For?

-for the..you know what I mean.

..you..i…can we please let it go?

\- Sure thing.

Oh god, why did I mention that?

Louis pov:

I give her the medicine of the blackish fear, It really is a miracle. I should really thank Uncle Dmitri about inventing this. These blackish was a weak one but it had a great side effect. Maybe I should call Jihan about this, He may help us. This mission is going to be harder than I thought.

Someone's pov:

-So…How did it go?

\- Just as you predicted. She is too weak but..

-But what?

\- We seem to have a problem.

-And that is?

-This new kids in school are too strong. I couldn't affect them.

-Interesting. Not even a little?

\- No. Nothing at all. Even one of them stood up in my face.

-Well…They won't be strong for too long…You may go.

-Yes.

I shall destroy everyone who stands in my way. Marinette and Adrien…You shall have no future.

…..

Who enjoyed it? What did you guys think about it? Leave **reviews** for me. By the way who enjoyed episode 18?


End file.
